


The Queen's Ranger: A Chance of Change

by orphan_account



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Plot, Post-Series, based on ranger's apprentice series, maybe series, ranger's apprentice world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love this world so much so I wanted to share what I think happened in other fiefs after the series ended. It might be a series. Probably not. </p>
<p>After the Queen had become a ranger's apprentice she had set the gears in motion for other girls to do so. One girl, found in a forest, was chosen to be the next apprentice by a lonely ranger named Gavin. Both of their lives changed when he made this decision. It was defiantly for the best for Clarisse but, this was not the case for Gavin. When he finally finds a suitable candidate she turns out to be a headstrong rascal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Ranger: A Chance of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!

A girl ran through the Cambridge green and into the forest. It was early evening, about supper time, and her father started throwing things again. As soon as a book hit her she was out the door and into the forest in a flash of lightning. 

No, she wasn't crying. She would never let anyone even think about that. However she was somber. Deep in the forest she crawled up a tree, she was one of the only ones in her village who knew the forest like the back of her hands. Even Red Hood, Jack B Stalk, and Goldey Lox don't know the forest. They are always adventuring into it. They would say they don't need the path and that they can just walk through the forest without getting lost. What they don't know is the girl. These woods are hers, She's always watching. What they do is fallow the path from the first line of trees. Technically they didn't lie, but they didn't tell the truth. From her tree she's half way between both of the paths. 

She hears the clatter of hooves on the path to her right. She jumped from her branch onto the closest one on that side of her. Zig zagging she jumped from branch to branch, reaching the road. It was just an elderly couple.

She went back to her tree and waited. 

+++

Gavin had heard word of the haunted woods on the west side of Cambridge. A small village in the Aspienne Fief. Whether it be thieves or kidnappers it didn't effect him. He would do what he had to and then leave.

Like most Rangers, he was a lonely fellow. With no friends or family in the Fief and having to keep up the mysterious act there was no one for him to talk to. Having to be a mysterious Ranger he started to become the cold stereotype to strangers that they gave him.

He set off on his journey, wrapping himself in his cloak and mounting his mare, Brooke. His bow settled on his lap he set off in early morning, expecting to arrive there at noon. Gavin has the best night vision in the Corps. So he's favorable to investigate at night. 

When he arrived in the small town of Cambridge the sun was just above the trees. He emerged from the north path and made his way across the out skirts of town. In a clearing, just off the side of the road, he set up camp and headed to a part of the 'haunted' forest he ignoring the town green. As the sky got darker the town green got quieter. 

Gavin looked up at the sky it was a few hours before midnight. A group of boys entered the green. They walked up to the forest. 

"You go in."

"Why should I go in it was your idea."

"Yeah I dare you to!"

"Darers go first!" One boy stepped up and went in. There was a bit of creaking before leaves started raining down on the boy who entered. A rock landed a mere pinky length away from the boy. Then more came, one hit his arm the other hit his shin. An avalanche of pebbles where being volleyed at him from the trees. As soon as he fled from the forest everything was silent. No more leaves, no more rocks. A boy stuck his hand in. A rock flew and struck him in his hand. The boys turned and ran up and out of the green. 

After they left I herd a snicker and then the creaking once more. Gavin fallowed quickly and quietly the sound. It suddenly stopped. He paused and looked up. There was a girl of fifteen sitting in the tree tossing a pebble up and then catching it. Gavin crawled up a nearby tree like a spider. He sat in one of the branches level with the girls'.

"So the Witch of the West Woods are really just a fifteen year old girl." The girls reflexes where fast, but not as fast as a Rangers. She threw two pebbles at him. If he was a normal man he would have been hit in the face. Instead he caught them. He flicked his cowl back and showed her the pebbles. 

"Your a Ranger!" She cried. "I haven't done any thing wrong! Yes I've been scaring people away but I have a reason!" Gavin raised his eye brow intrigued. 

"Then what is it?" Pointed deeper into the woods. 

"I can take you. Fallow me." She bounded off. Gavin jumped off the tree and fallowed her from the ground. 

"Hey! Can you not do that!" He yelled to her. She looked confused. 

"Oh. Sure. I thought you could fly or something." Gavin laugh. The thing people came up with these days. 

"Just lead me to it." The walk there was uncomfortable and silent.

"I can never focus on you. You keep disappearing. How?"

"Why would I tell you?" She shrugged. 

"Well, my name's Clarisse."

"Gavin, now why are you hiding in the forest?" 

"I wouldn't call it hiding. The Stogan's aren't allowed to run or hide, just purposely avoid at all costs." Gavin nodded. They arrived at in a clearing, in the middle there was the beginnings of a boat. 

"I was going to escape this village once I finished it. I decided to sail because I didn't want to take someone's horse and I'd never make it to the next fief walking. So, boat." Clarisse showed what she had to the Ranger. 

"And you think you can build a floating boat?"

"Well yeah, my father is a carpenter."

"And you would go to this length to get out of here, why?" 

"My father likes to hit me when he's drunk, which is most nights."

"What about siblings or mother?"

"My mom and baby brother died in child birth." Gavin was deep in thought, taking in all of this information. 

"I have an offer for you." 

+++

There was a nock on the door. 

"Hello, Mr Stogan? I'm Gavin the Queen's Ranger. I would like to talk to you about your daughter, Clarisse."

"Sure, sure. Come in, come in." He entered the house hold and sat in one of chairs in the lounge. "What ever she's done, I have no idea about, she spends her time god knows where."

"I know. I'm not here to discuss what she's done. I want her to be my apprentice. I'm only here to get your approval and then for her to pack."

"A girl Ranger! I'm sorry. But I refuse for you to take her. She's my daughter and I would rather spare he of the humiliation of being sent back here as a failure because you made a mistake in choosing her. A girl Ranger!"

"Surely you must know we've already had three female apprentices and two of them are certified Rangers. The other is still an apprentice and she's the best in her age group. And from what she's shown me she'll make an excellent Ranger."

"You still cannot take her."

"She's expressed the want to come with me. I do not need your consent to take her under these circumstances."

"I will not allow it!" The father yelled heating up in the face. 

"I could always arrest you for domestic violence you know."

"Clarisse you little wench!" He screamed and jumped at her. Before he could make it half way out of his seat Gavin was in front of him with his saxe knife drawn and pointed at the father.

"Now I suggest you sit down, let Clarisse pack, and we leave or else I may do something you regret." He sat down and Clarisse scampered up the stairs into her room. A minuet latter she came back with a satchel and a cloak. 

"I'm ready!" She told him cheerfully and headed towards the door. Gavin fallowed. 

"Have a nice day Mr. Stogan.”

**Author's Note:**

> k thx bai


End file.
